<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The human who became a demon. by sakuracute14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100104">The human who became a demon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14'>sakuracute14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon - Manga, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Romance, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet memories of a child were the one thing someone should cherish - in her own right this is what she thought too. Once, now? She lived with powers beyond her knowledge and did not know how long she could control them. When will she give in? Will someone finally find her hurting something or someone and end her? It was a hope, at one point she did want to die - Until she met him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Onigumo (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Shippou (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha, Inuyasha Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The human who became a demon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The <a href="https://imgur.com/4APMCwa">woman </a>dressed in red, black, and silver rushed through the forest with her silver eyes narrowing at the shadows around her. As if the place would attack her alone, Her tall form stood off to face the people following her even though she looked slightly tired and out of breathing. Her red lips parting slightly, releasing a soft sigh. " ..Did I lose them?" She asked herself, returning to her full height from where she crouched down in a defensive stance. The female was not fooled though. Even though she seemed to ask herself this there was a tenseness to her shoulders which proved her wariness.  The woman herself stood in a rather fancy kimono - far from being a commoner like the people in the next village were. You could tell if one was something other than human, her movement and piercing silver orbs proved to be an oddity no matter where she went. Her skin was so pale she resembled the snow itself, the only thing making her normal was her long black hair tied into a long lengthy braid. swaying by her ankles, a pair of full lips pressed together while being painted in red. </p><p>     She walked on from the forest and took refuge in the village known as 'Edo' from her knowledge the forest was known as Inuyasha forest as well. Her head cocked at the stares, their dull eyes staring and glaring at her - and so they should. Shifting her eyes away from them she turned her head and looked around, <em>They must know demons well enough to be wary. That is good, at least I can relax while knowing they will strike me down if I lose it. </em>Nodding her head with approval her sandals moved along the grass, no sound coming from the rich looking female.</p><p>     The night was upon them and yet a lot of mortals came out this one night, a black brow rose in question her keen eyes searching for the thing keeping them out while she walked. A cursed, strong aura pulsed around the female to keep them away from her person. <em>Two demons... Human? no, Reincarnation maybe? </em>She pondered with a frown on her pretty face. The sound of her kimono swishing through the grass didn't bother her at all.  It was light, lighter than most of the kimono's people of her status enjoyed wearing in there life - yet she wore a one layered kimono with a white, and see-through grey covering the bottom of it. One of the arms slid off her shoulder to reveal her arm and a birthmark on her armor was it something else? She also showed some bandages covering her cleavage, still considering herself modest at the moment. The kimono was a little long, dragging behind her while she moved through the other side of the village. Watching a little girl with an odd uniform and an elderly Miko run with her, bow and arrows on her back and shoulder.  </p><p><em>     A fight? - great. I ran right into this one, didn't I? </em>The demoness sighed heavily, her eyes closed but her feet continued on there her way to see what she could do to help. If they needed it, this was not her fight after all and certain people would not take kindly to her butting in. So instead she stood with the Miko who stood there calmly, there gazes meeting for a moment and with an incline of her head, she offered a greeting. "Miko." </p><p>     The old woman blinked. " My lady, what do we owe the honor of a demon lord?" She questioned, her brow furrowing with concern. Thinking someone attacked her people or something - but the red lip of the demon twitched into a warm smile. Shaking her head down at her, and turning to the fight. Kaede frowned at her, the grey hair she had left was tied into a low ponytail like most of the other Miko's around her did. Her hazel eyes widened when the girl reached for the arrow even as the demon wrapped them around the tree with her large body, "Kagome! no, Inuyasha must not be freed!"</p><p>     "..That might be your only way," The demoness beside her muttered mostly to herself. Her arms crossing over her chest, watching the scene before she unfold. The old lady turned to her and frowned, " Currently none of you are in any position to do something. Yes? As stupid as it might sound. This Inuyasha will do it - and then you can have him controlled after it." </p><p>     "But-!" Kaede frown deepened, "Just who are you? Why would you care about this fight?"</p><p>     A ghost of a smile stretched along with her gentle features. "Why, indeed?" She offered a chuckle at her question and waved a sleeve over to her mouth while she did so. Hiding the smile which disappeared soon after - the female did not answer her first question but she did relay something else. "My name is  Yuri, family to the Hamasaki - or I was."  She whispered the final part to herself mostly while her eyes dulled with a deep sorrow that Miko could not place. The demon named Yuri moved her attention back to the fight and watched the small hand of the girl grip the arrow, startling those around her when she pulled it out. <em>Miko is it? </em></p><p>     Everyone watched as Inuyasha fell down on all fours, a wide grin plastered to his face. The rumors of the demon stuck to the tree spread far and wide, mostly because of the blood running through his veins made him rather perfect for demon gossip - human too if you're stupid enough to come and see him. As soon as the dog demon at his full height, you could tell he was a male with a lean, wiry frame that belies his massive strength. Rumors say he has a thick mane of waist-length silver-white hair, golden eyes with slit-like pupils, claws on his fingers, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears are furry and pointed like those of a dog and feel like "five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another." His nose, despite appearing normal, is always damp unless he caught a cold, in which case it dries out. Then he also took on a red garment named Robe of the Fire-Rat, which was made of Fire-rat fur, and also consists of the sashinuki hakama that most males wear when having this on.  Despite it being soft, it was a tough armor and had regenerative properties. </p><p>     The reformed centipede screeched at Inuyasha and Kagome, but her glare was placed on the demon crouching; even if her words were for the other human girl. "You brat!"</p><p>     "Come and get it, hag!" The dog demon taunted with a widening grin. Showing his sharp fangs inside of his mouth, the moonlight making his hair appear silver than grey while the moon was out tonight.  Flexing his hand up, his razor-sharp claws sharpened in preparation when the demon launched herself at him. With a snort, Inuyasha moved as well but quicker than the lower demon before bringing down his claws with a golden glow to them his sharp claws ripped through the bug demon before she had a chance to touch him or the human girl behind him.  "Eat this! Testusou! Sankon!" He yelled before landing on the same ground as the older female demon. Paying her no attention caused the humans near her to gasp, readying for another battle, and backing off slightly, Yuri blinked and shrugged.</p><p>     She was going to Assume the Kagome girl was the one in odd clothing, silver eyes clashed with sky blue and stared for a long time. "If we don't remove the jewel mistress centipede will come back, Kagome." Kaede brought both girls out of there stare, rushing up to the young girl. </p><p>     Kagome frowned her lip curling with disgust. "Eh..?" There was no way she was touching something so gross! Shaking her head, " You have to be joking.." As if she spoke too soon, the ripped body of the demon around her started to move again. Her eyes widened and gagged, "Ew! this is so gross!" She exclaimed before standing to her full height.  but something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention, it glowed. Just like her hand di when she came across the demon in the well.</p><p>     'Is that it?' She thought her body crawling toward it before plucking the small ball from the body before it could reform like before she found the jewel pulsing in her hand. Calling to her even, the sound of the old Miko's voice echoed behind her - even if her ears didn't pick up her voice completely. </p><p>     "So that was it? we're safe now." Yuri questioned the Miko, but stayed where she was so her own instincts wouldn't spike in front of them - she had no idea if her.. Circumstance would make her want it like a normal demon. Both the Miko and Kaede sat on the ground together but looked up when the dog demon moved toward them. Making her eyes narrow at him, one of her hands itching to her sword.</p><p>     Inuyasha's face looked even cockier even now, after helping the girl who looked like his former lover and now enemy he figured she was just as weak. "Safe from her, maybe." He laughed, "Me? not so much. Now hand over the jewel," He said his claws outstretched and flexing. Ready to hurt them if he needed to - Kaede was one of the many he felt the need to kill at the moment. Honestly, he just felt like making people suffer as he did after so many years of living on that stupid bloody tree. </p><p>     Kagome gaped at him, <em>Really?! now he tries to take the jewel from me to? </em>Her mouth opened to speak when Kaede cut her off.</p><p>     "Whatever you do, don't give him the jewel Kagome! Now run!"</p><p>     She didn't have to tell her twice, scrambling to her feet the human girl barely dodged Inuyasha's claws from cutting her open before she rolled to the side. The villagers murmuring to herself, "Freeing Inuyasha was a bad idea!" one of them yelled, the innocent demon with them ignoring them and watching the fight.</p><p>     while Kaede pulled out her binding necklace, closing her eyes while she chanted something to herself -making the necklace vanish from her hold and appear around  Inuyasha's neck.  Her eyes opened back up, watching them with her one visible eye which wasn't covered with an eyepatch. "Now! Kagome, say the word!" She yelled at her when she fell on the ground near the jewel. </p><p>     "Eh? You say that but my mind has gone blank!"</p><p>     Yuri rolled her eyes at the fumbling girl, "Any word will do. Now, hurry or you WILL die by his claws girl."  She snapped at her in annoyance, her eyes narrowing at her from the place she was standing now. Which was close to the old Miko, Kagome looked over at her again and nodded her head dumbly. </p><p>     The sound of bare feet caused the black-haired girl to look up, her eyes glaring at him before standing up again and moving out of the way of his claws once more. Sprinting into a full-on run, leaving the others behind her. </p><p>     Inuyasha smirked, "Ha! as if," he taunted, " as if this weakling could ever subdue me!"</p><p>     Blue eyes widened at the insult, her lip curling downwards for a second. Scowling at the nerve of this boy, <em>Weak am I? </em>With a gleam in her eye, she suddenly turned toward him and stopped him suddenly until she opened her mouth. "Sit boy!" Her command came out loud and clear, the beads glowing around the demon's neck forced the demon down to the ground where he stayed there for a second. </p><p>     The older dog demon followed the Miko over when he finally sat up, her eyes softened slightly - poor thing. She had some pity for the half-breed, it wasn't really a good thing to have on you after all and she was a softy by nature. " That's.. Handy," she commented. Kaede nodding beside her with a grim look on her face while they stood beside a sitting Kagome.</p><p>     Now that Yuri had seen the trouble dealt with her eyes moved to the young girl in an odd uniform. she was a small thing, barely sixteen maybe? with a petite frame, she had there was an issue of her being here in a world she didn't know. Her brow furrowed with concern, her long black hair with a strike of blue high lights going through it swayed near her back. The tip touching her butt, with big doe-eyed eyes with the color of blue, much like the sky in the morning - her uniform was a strange kimono in the color of white and green, with a red sash around her neck, or collar.  Her head tilted at her, reaching down her arms gently helped her by the elbow and patted her down like a good sister figure would do. Kagome's eyes looked up at her when she stood tall, offering a tiny smile in return. "Thank you," she mumbled, blushing at the mess she was in.</p><p>     "What the hell is this!?" He scowled, his hands tugging at the necklace while he tried to snap it or pull it off his head - the necklace wouldn't budge though. Not without the help of a Miko that is - amber eyes glared at the cowering female who looked happy, her blue eyes glittering with laughter. </p><p>    Kaede sighed quietly, these youngsters were so noisy. " It's no use Inuyasha. The Rosary subdues your power, hurting Kagome or me is now impossible and she is the only one who can take them off you."</p><p>     Inuyasha's head snapped in her direction, glaring at her heatedly, "What!?" Standing up he launched himself at the old lady, "Go stuff it, Babaa!!" </p><p>     The Miko sighed for the second time, "Kagome."</p><p>     "Sit boy!"</p><hr/><p>     After a few times, Inuyasha <em><strong>finally </strong></em>got the clue and gave up trying to attack them for now. The battle to get him to lay down and shut up was a hard one, however. The threat of having his ears cut off and shoved down his throat from Yuri did the trick. Kagome merely looked on in amusement. Until her wound was touched by the old Miko beside her. "Ouch!" She winced, flinching away from the old woman's prodding on her body. But a firm handheld her there so she didn't move too much. The wound could have been worse, had she not said a word, or any word Inuyasha would have won and killed them all. </p><p>     " Let me see this wound. I will add some herbs to it," Kaede told her. "And stop moving or you will make it worse!" she scolded her. Turning to her fireplace where the pot was hanging over the fire. To the side, where she sprinkled some herbs into the mortar, before moving her hand to pick up a  pestle before proceeding on crushing and mashing them together. When it was mixed well, she turned back to Kagome and used her fingers to smudge on the paste before wrapping her up. The cold liquid caused her to jump but nothing that stopped the Miko from doing her work, when she was done the paste was set to the side. </p><p>     " As you can see, the Shikon No Tama has become a problem in this day an age. It was supposed to be protected by this village -" Both girls listened to the old lady start her story, but the brief glance at the dog demon who had his back to them made the demoness curious. "However, the one who did has seen some trouble and is unable to." She admitted, "Demons as you saw, will swarm the jewel you have; evil hearts of all will be attracted to it. Turning into something even eviler."</p><p>     Kagome tilted her head, her brow furrowing in confusion. " If that's the case.. " She said softly, her sky blue eyes looking toward the back of Inuyasha. "Then why do you want it? From what I've seen you are strong already, even without this jewel." Turning her eyes away from him she looked at the jewel in her hand. The warmth coming from it was comforting for her, but she could feel the evil pulsing inside of it like there was some kind of battle inside of it for some reason. What was it truly? </p><p>     "..It's because of his half-blood, one part is a demon and another is human." The one known as Yuri said finally, slowly coming down to sit at the wall with her back to it. Silver hues unblinking when Inuyasha suddenly sat up and punched the wooden floor of the hut.</p><p>     His golden orbs stared at them, the hostility in them making Kagome jump in her place. Yet, he ignored her. "You've been speaking of me for a while now, but just how do you know all of that?"</p><p>     Yuri shook her head and bent down to pick up the tiny cup on the floor. Her clawed hand moving it to her lips, sipping it once or twice while ignoring the talking around her. "You don't remember do you?" Kaede asked, her one eye narrow in on him for a second. The wrinkles on her face seemed to have that effect. For a second she turned around and touched her face, her grey hair falling over her cheek for a moment. "Kikyo, the Shikon Miko was my sister and I am Kaede her sister." She told them proudly, her head tilting up slightly while her back straightened.</p><p><em>This conversation is too personal for me. </em>The demoness thought before sipping the rest of the tea. "Thank you for the Tea, I think I will go and see about settling in the hut you have provided for me," Yuri told her, rising to her feet slowly her back bowed slightly to show some respect. Her station commanded as such. Besides, the woman was admirable in a way and she knew when to bow to someone. The level of bow decided what respect she was going to give - not by much. But, it was enough to let her leave without an arrow to her back.</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM">Theme Song for the Story.</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>